


Usually, Don plus bed plus moaning was always a good thing.

by turtlesketches



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesketches/pseuds/turtlesketches
Summary: Raph decides to 'help' Don, in the middle of his egg-laying.





	Usually, Don plus bed plus moaning was always a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/gifts).



> A drabble inspired after reading this wonderful work by DashWrites, whom I love: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8029798/chapters/18387175

Don shifted a little on the side of the bed, groaning. Raph sat on the floor staring at his brother’s legs and bared backside, wondering about the last time he’d heard Donnie in pain. Usually, Don plus bed plus moaning was always a good thing. The purple-banded turtle was hardly ever injured on patrols, mostly because of the unspoken agreement between the rest of the brothers to protect the one that would inevitably be patching them up or defusing a bomb or one of the other hundred things Don managed to pull off without the training for. To hear Don whimpering in pain was something Raph never wanted to hear. 

There wasn’t much he could do. In fact, as Donatello had told him countless nights while nursing swollen ankles and an appetite he couldn’t quench, Raph was the cause of this. 

Don gave another weak groan, his toes scraping against the floor and his legs shaking. Raph patted his rump, unable to think of any more words of comfort he hadn’t already said a hundred times. His hand came away sticky, covered in the fluids of 5 eggs already laid, which sat in a cardboard box next to Raph’s side. 

He’d stopped being squeamish hours ago, when he’d rushed to catch the first egg before it dropped onto the floor after a shockingly quick labour. Since then he’d given up on remaining clean. 

“How’re ya going there Don?” Raph asked quietly after another moment, as Don’s legs trembled. He cursed the tone of his voice, which always managed to make him sound like he was impatient and that Don should be doing whatever he could to speed up the process. 

“Sorry,” Don gasped, confirming Raph’s suspicion and compounding his guilt. “I think, I think there’s only one or two left. I’m sorry,” He said again, and it sounded muffled by the sheets. 

“’S alright,” Raph said gruffly. If he was tired by this stage, he didn’t want to think how Donnie felt. Another shiver of pain ran through the turtle leaning over the side of the bed, noticeable only by the straining of the muscles in his legs. Raph allowed his eyes to travel up those tensed calves and thighs, higher, and falling inevitably on Don’s poor tail. It was swollen and red, leaking more clear fluid that run down the curve of Don’s rear with every barely-visible contraction. 

The kicker was, Don loved this position. He knew he had great legs and an even shapelier bottom. If Raph could entice him to bed, he’d fall into a pose much like this one more often than not. Don liked being pinned down, and it gave Raph all the access he needed for preparation. 

Not that Don needed any further preparation right now. His slit had been stretched to its absolute limit no less than 5 times already, with the swelling causing it to close completely between eggs. It looked so sore. 

Raph licked his lips, and paused as an un-Raph-like thought entered his head. It was more of an urge, one that had never really struck him before. There was a practical way he could offer Don some relief.

He knew Don wanted it more than anything sometimes, and would present himself to Raph most nights in the hopes that maybe his brother would finally change his mind and want to lick him out. But no matter how clean he knew Don had made himself, Raph hadn’t ever been interested. He would instead coat his fingers in saliva and do with his hands what Don wished he would do with his mouth. He was good with his hands; Don never complained.  

Don’s ass was about as far from clean as it had ever been, covered in the fluid from the eggs mixed with blood. Raph wondered what that said about him that he was considering this now, of all times. 

His brother cried out again, and Raph resolved himself. He would help. But maybe this wouldn’t be pleasant for Don? What if it had the opposite effect? Raph was sure that Don could still send him flying across the room with a kick if he pulled any funny moves. He swallowed, and sat up on his knees. 

Don stilled as both of Raph’s hands ran up his legs and rested on his backside in a gentle grip. 

“Raph?”

“’S okay,” Raph answered hoarsely, more to himself than anything. He moved one of his hands to grip Don’s tail, the action feeling both familiar and very different to anything they’d done before. The tail was plump and reddened, and Don hissed lowly in pain as Raph ran his thumb up the slit of his cloaca. It only strengthened Raph’s resolve, and he lowered his head to his brother, trying not to think very hard about what he was about to do. He took a short breath, and exhaled, running his tongue slowly up the length of Donnie’s plump tail. 

“AH!” 

Don jerked up against him, surprising Raph into letting his tail go. He sat back in shock, looking at his brother’s trembling form on the bed. “Sorry! Sorry. Are ya alright?” Raph was terrified he’d caused Don even more stress and pain than he was already in.

“Raph!” Don wailed, and he lurched further forward, presenting his tail once more. “Don’t you dare- please-  _ please _ !”

Raph blinked at him dazedly, but scooted forward between Don’s tensed legs once more with the invitation.  

The first thing he registered was the  _ heat _ . Against his cool tongue, Don’s tail felt like it was on fire. He dimly wondered if that was normal even when the poor guy wasn’t laying eggs. Raph tentatively licked the same long strokes as he’d just done, unsure of everything now that he was in the middle of it. Don was panting harshly and pushing back against Raph’s face, which made Raph pull away more with a grunt. “Don-” 

Another contraction hit Don just then, and he cried out in pain, his whole body tensing with the strength of it. The fluids pooled in his swollen tail were released in a rush, dripping down over Raph’s face as he kneeled frozen in shock. “Fuck-” He couldn’t help the note of displeasure in his voice, and regretted it immediately when Don shook more violently against the bed.

“Donnie-”

“Leave me alone!” His brother half-shouted suddenly, every syllable etched with pain. Not the same kind of pain he’d been in for the last few hours though. “Just go!” 

Raph sat back on his heels, wiping at his face. “I didn’t mean- look, I’m sorry, alright?”

Don growled, his eyes wet when he turned to look at his brother over one shoulder, gritting his teeth. “Thanks for your help. You can leave now.” He tried to get up on the bed, with limited success; his legs didn’t seem to want to work anymore.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere!” Raph said heatedly, standing up to help pull Donnie onto the mattress. Don batted his hands away with a snarl. “What’s gotten into you?!”

Don ignored him, crawling around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Raph watched him helplessly, unsure exactly what he did wrong.

“What do I gotta do to make ya happy? I thought- I thought you  _ wanted  _ that kind of thing.”’

“I did!” His brother cried, his legs scrabbling uselessly at the sheets, unable to dig a hole. “And then the one time you decide to do it, I’m _laying eggs_ , and everything is a mess, and I can’t control what my body is doing, and what the  _ hell _ , Raph?” The tears were flowing freely down his reddened cheeks, but Don couldn’t meet his eyes. “Pick a time when I’m more vulnerable to all of your shit, will you?”

Raph opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish while Don let out another pained moan, scrabbling for something to hold onto. Raph swallowed the lump in his throat. He always fucked things up. He had to make it better.

“Jesus, Donnie...look, you had it all sorted before, why did you have to go and move,” Raph said finally, bodily lifting his brother and arranging him back on the side of the bed while Don wheezed and shuddered in his arms. “There, much bet- oh  _ shit- _ ”

He’d barely put Don’s legs on the ground when he was hurrying to catch the egg that slipped from Don’s overly stretched tail, his brother having given no sign of being so close to laying, so exhausted that even his grunts cost him energy he didn’t have. 

“Give a guy some warning, fuck,” Raph swore, cradling the ostrich-sized egg close to his plastron and gently placing it atop the others in the box. Don didn’t answer. “Don?”

Donnie’s legs had folded beneath him, the top half of his body slumped against the bed and slowly sliding off. “Hey, hey, wait, Don,” Raph said hurriedly, gripping him under the arms and heaving him back onto the bed. “Donnie?”

“What?” Don slurred, eyes puffy and shut tight. Raph patted his cheeks, wincing at all the mess he transferred from his hands. 

“You gonna be okay?” 

Don shrugged, curling up into a ball and looking for all the world like he was trying to sleep. Raph frowned at him, knowing better. Defeatist Donnie was not something Raph could stand for. This should be a happy moment; Don had been none-too-subtly excited about his eggs since the day they discovered he was carrying them. 

“Better get you cleaned up,” Raph said gruffly, shuffling down on the bed himself, his head near Don’s feet. Don blinked one eye open warily. 

Raph grabbed Don around the thighs, dragging his brother close against his chest, and pressed his face once more against Don’s tail. Don jerked against him when he realised what it was Raph planned to do, struggling to push away. “No, you don’t have to- Raph!”

“I  _ want  _ to,” Raph growled, nipping lightly at his brother’s exposed thigh. “So shut the fuck up and let me.” He kissed Don’s tail, again, and again, opening his mouth and licking away the salty fluid that laced every inch of his brother’s rear. His mind drifted and he got lost in the methodical movements, not minding the taste, his chest rumbling with satisfaction every time he felt Don relax more against him. 

It took quite some time before Raph considered Don to be clean, and quite some time after that when he finally decided to stop working his tongue against Donnie’s tail. He pulled himself up behind Donnie, hugging his brother’s carapace against his plastron, and nuzzling his shoulder. Don’s breathing was deep and even, but he chirped weakly when Raph nipped at his neck. “Was that OK?”

Don’s head bobbed down in a nod, but didn’t come up again. He yawned instead. “Just don’t tell me I gotta go through all that again just to get a ‘next time’.” 

Raph laughed, pressing a kiss to Don’s neck. “I’m not that mean.”   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
